The NICHD uses NSFG data for program planning and research, particularly in the areas of contraception, fertility and infertility, pregnancy planning, pre-term birth, HIV prevention, and family change. NCHS will conduct the NSFG interviewing, involve NICHD in decisions regarding the survey (including questionnaire content), keep NICHD informed on the survey's progress, and release NSFG data files when they are ready.